Markus the Crusader
Markus the Miraculous is a member of the Order of Crusaders. Having been an apprentice for his former master, Markus took on the identity and role of the Crusader to fight corruption in the East. During and after the demonic invasion in 1264, in which the Prime Evils invaded Sanctuary, he aided in the fight against evil. Markus dedicated his life to purging the lands of Kurast from Mephisto's corruption of the Zakarum. He would eventually join forces with the Knights of Westmarch, such as Sir Ingold Thorne, who were sent to help purge the lands in the East from the remaining demonic forces. Markus became a leader of the group known as the Grey Company after befriending the Soulstrider siblings, in which he and his companions fought against a small legion of demons that had been tracked down to the lost city of Ureh. He is a subject in The Emergence of Evil, as well as the War of the Shadows, which reflected his life as an opportunist initially motivated by self-righteousness who came to show extraordinary initiative, tenacity, and dedication in order to save the lives of hundreds of people during the demonic invasion. Because of his efforts, Markus is beloved by the small folk throughout Kehjistan, having gained the reputation as a savior and peacekeeper. History Upbringing and the Crusader Born''' Valter Karl-Billar''' in the port city of Gea Kul, Valter grew up in a political household to a noble family. He is the second son of the Lord Stellan Karl-Billar who ruled over a corrupt trading company which made dealings with pirates and smugglers. Witnessing his father's corruption spread through port cities, Valter joined the city guard as a means to fight the corruption. He upheld a clean adherence to the law but would sometimes resort to working outside the law to exact justice, such as punishing criminals on his own accord. One example of this is the time he witnessed a woman stabbed to death for her gold purse. Valter managed to capture the assailers and found out they were henchmen working under his father's trading company; he beat them both nearly to death and threw them, broken and crippled, onto the docks. For several weeks he helped the city guard lower the crime that was spreading like wild fire. He eventually convicted his own father and brought an end to his corrupt trading company. Because of this, Valter's entire family disowned him and he was named Valter "Kinbreaker". After the conviction of his father and being exiled from his own family, he left the city guard and eventually met and became the protege to Markus the Miraculous, a lone Crusader. The two traveled as vagabonds all through out the Eastern cities to aid citizens. In his experience, Markus and Valter saw corruption as "lying in a bed of weeds, tearing them out one by one before they strangle you in your sleep." ''Overtime, Valter was taught how to channel energy through the Light, a form of 'magic' that is common among the Zakarum hierarchy. Unlike the Zakarum, Markus and Valter never showed hostility towards 'dark' magic wielders, such as Witches and Necromancers, but still viewed them as potentially dangerous. Much like the Priests of Rathma, the Crusaders believed in the Balance; they yearned to see mankind embrace the power within, regardless of fanaticism or mysticism. Having trained for several years as a squire of the Crusaders, Markus passed his role and identity onto his protege Valter shortly before his death. Valter, now his own master, took on the name of Markus as he traveled through the Eastern lands in hopes of finding a calling to his own crusade. He found himself searching old libraries through out Kehjistan, seeking knowledge about the origins of his order. Markus would eventually discover the truth of their origins, which was that the Crusaders were sent to purge the corruption that was spreading through the Zakarum. He also learned of the secrets that lay beneath Travincal and that the seeds of hatred were planted by Mephisto many centuries ago. For nearly a decade, Markus sought what information he could find on Mephisto and the Prime Evils. Individuals who worshiped the three demon lords, such as cultists and Vizjerie, were sought by Markus for their knowledge of the Burning Hells. 'The Emergence of Evil' and Tal Rasha in Travincal. ]] In 1264, Markus stationed himself in Travincal after feeling the presence of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, growing stronger. All throughout the realm, citizens of Kurast began to turn on each other; violence and madness soon spilled into the streets. Not long after the chaos started, The High Council of Zakarum began displaying belligerent and despicable behavior. Markus kept much resistant against Mephisto's influence but found he was too late to aid the Zakarum Church. The Order of Paladins fell swiftly into chaos and branded Markus a blasphemer of the Light when he attempted to warn them of the Prime Evils. With no hope left to save the city, nor the Zakarum faith, Markus rallied as many citizens he could that were untouched by madness and they fled into the jungles of Kurast. After the fall of Kurast, demonic forces trailed Markus and his followers into the jungle for several weeks. He found himself desperate to lay down arms and fight against the demons but their numbers and resources continued to dwindle, leaving the band of survivors with little hope of survival. Eventually, a coven of Zann Esu caught trail and intercepted the demonic forces, saving the group from certain death. Markus swore his allegiance to the sorceresses for preventing his demise. The Zann Esu leader, Lyola the Sorceress, returned back to their encampment with the Kurast surviviors. Markus and Lyola held council together for several days and d ebated their next course of action. He told her the reports of the Prime Evils, such Mephisto underneath Travincal and the Dark Wanderer who passed through. It was eventually decided that the Kurast survivors march far west for safe haven in Gea Kul. Lyola chose a selection of sorceresses as an escort for the long march. Markus, meanwhile, assembled a large militia from the Kurast survivors who wished to help in the fight against the demonic invasion. 'Fall of the Zakarum''' Several several months after the Invasion of Kurast, word began to spread about a Dark Wanderer who had entered the city and awakened Mephisto in the Temple of Light. By the time Markus and Lyola established a plan to fight the demonic forces in Kurast, word reached their encampment that a group of heroes had entered the city and wiped out the hostile inhabitants. What became of the heroes and what transpired between Mephisto and the Dark Wanderer remained a mystery. Despite whatever rumors of Mephisto and his Hatred there was within the city, Markus and Lyola were determined to slay what ever creatures that still lurked within the city. Much was clear to Lyola regarding the intentions of Markus: eliminate and purge the corrupt zealots that had fallen to Mephisto's hatred. In his own mind, however, the Crusader was motivated to save the fallen Zakarum, for he hoped to purge the corruption that loomed like a dark cloud over Kurast. Lyola became eager to unleash the elements of power onto the city to wipe out any inhabitants within. Markus persuaded her against this, convincing her that it may also wipe out any surviving citizens or Zakarum who may yet be saved. He inspired hope into the Zann Esu that the city may be reclaimed by combatant force and that a battle was imminent. Markus recruited many different groups and individuals who traveled to Kurast - holy warriors, treasure seekers, adapt mages, Viz-Jaq'taar assassins, cultists, and witch doctors - and they all found themselves surveying the outskirts of the once great city. Before long, Lyola and her sorceresses gathered as one large army outside the gates of Kurast, with Markus, the militia, and any recruit who dared to fight along side them. They pressed their way inside the city of Kurast that was layered with smoke and ash; Markus and his forces were swiftly outnumbered by the mass number of demons, undead and corrupt zealots that awaited them within. Markus, clearly underestimating the enemy forces, called for retreat from the city. However, in an attempt to save her allies, Lyola and her remaining sorceresses channeled a spell that unleashed a lighting storm above the city. The storm succeeded in decimating most of the hostile inhabitants.To their dismay, some of the demons escaped the wrath of the Zann Esu and ran rampant into the jungles. Those who survived the Battle of Kurast entered the holy city of Travincal but found no human survivors. Thus, hope was shattered in any attempts of saving the corrupted zealots and the Zakarum religion. The Temple of Light remained ruined and the corpses of dead foes and allies laid scattered throughout the city. =